beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ozuma
__INDEX__ Ozuma erscheint das erste Mal in der zweiten Staffel von Beyblade in Folge 1 "Nur ein kleines Tunier..." Er ist der Anführer der Saint Shields. Sein Bit-Beast ist Flash Leopard und besitzt die Attacken Cross Fire und Fire Scared. Beyblade V-Force Ozuma erscheint erstmals als ein mysteriöser Charakter, der an einem Turnier teilgenommen hat. Der Gewinner des Turniers hat dann die Chance, einen Kampf gegen Tyson, den amtierenden Weltmeister, antreten zu dürfen. Ozuma besiegt Tyson, der übermäßig zuversichtlich in seine Stärke gewesen ist. Auf die Frage nach seinem Namen antwortet Ozuma 'Mr. X'. Ein paar Tage später fordert Tyson Ozuma zur eine Revanche heraus, doch Ozuma besiegt den Champion mit Leichtigkeit. Kenny entdeckt nach der Aufnahme des Kampfes auf einem Video, dass Ozuma ein unsichtbares Bit-Beast benutzt. Später verkündet Ozuma, dass die Saint Shields die BBA-Mitglieder beobachten, um sicherzustellen, dass die heiligen Bit-Beasts des BBA Teams nicht in die falschen Hände fallen, denn Gideon und Dr. B haben es auch auf die Bit-Beasts abgesehen. Die Blade Breakers beschließen zunächst einmal, sich von den Bladern mit den Umhängen fernzuhalten. Dennoch gelingt es Mariam, Max in einen Wald zu locken. Auch Ray und Joseph mischen sich in den Kampf ein. Nachdem Ray und Max verloren haben, taucht plötzlich Tyson auf, der Ozuma zu einem Match herausfordert, das Tyson gewinnt. Aber Ozuma scheint gar nicht geknickt zu sein, sondern rät Tyson, lieber die Technik seines Bit-Beast zu verbessern. thumb|left|220pxNachdem Gideon und Dr. B es nicht geschafft haben, die vier heiligen Bit-Beasts zu stehlen, kommt ein neues Problem dazu. Dr. Zagart und seine Assistentin Dr. K kümmern sich nun persönlich um die Blade Breakers. Dr. K stiehlt den Stein aus dem Forschungslabor der BBA und entzieht aus diesem mächtige Bit-Beasts. Mit diesen wollen die Psykicks gegen die Blad Breakers gewinnen, um schließlich deren Bit-Beasts zu bekommen. Doch bevor dies geschieht, beschließen Ozuma und die anderen, sich die heiligen Bit-Beasts nun selbst zu holen und die Mittelsmänner zu umgehen. Der Tag ist gekommen, an dem die Saint Shields die Blade Breakers herausfordern, damit endlich ihre jahrhundertealte Mission in Erfüllung gehen würde: Die vier stärksten Bit-Beasts der Welt sollen für immer im alten Felsen unter Verschluss gehalten werden, damit sie nicht in die Hände von Verbrechern gelangen. Der Kampf findet in einem ehemaligen Vergnügungspark statt. Nachdem Mariam, Dunga und Joseph ihre Matchs verloren haben, beschließt Ozuma, die Bit-Beasts der Blade Breakers höchstpersönlich zu holen; mit Dragoon will er beginnen und fordert Tyson zu einem Match heraus. Bevor thumb|242pxdas Match losging, erinnerte sich Ozuma, was der Stammesführer zu ihm gesagt hatte, obwohl es schon so lange her war. Die Vorfahren hatten gekämpft um das Land zu beschützten. Sie opferten alles um die Bit Beasts dieser Welt zu fangen und einzusperren. Doch die 4 heiligen Bit Beasts konnten entkommen. Jetzt lag es an Ozuma und den anderen Saint Shields Mitglieder diese zu fangen. Ozuma wollte nie Aufgeben bis er seine Mission beendet hatte. Der Kampf war der heftigste und schwierigste, den die Blade Breakers je zu bestehen hatten. Es sah so aus als würde Ozuma gewinnen würde und Tysons Dragoon stehlen können. Da aber Tyson und Dragoon mit Herz und Geist tief verbunden waren, war es keinem möglich sie zu trennen. Dies ist eine Freundschaft, die nicht zu besiegen war und Ozuma musste das einsehen. Der Kampf endete in einem respektablen unentschieden. Und Ozuma sah noch mehr ein. z.B. dass es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, dass er oder die Saint Shields die vier Bitbeasts in einen Felsen einschließen müssen. Er weiß nun die vier heiligen Bit Beasts bei Tyson und seinen Freunden in guten Händen sind. Die Saint Shields verabschiedeten sich und versprachen das sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen. thumb|left|242pxViele Tage und Wochen waren vergangen und die Saint Shields schafften es bis in die Finalrunden der World Championships. Dort hofften sie auf eine Revanche gegen die Blade Breakers. Nach der Eröffnungszeremonie startete eine Stunde später der Eröffnungskampf zwischen Team Zagart gegen die Saint Shields. Nachdem Gordo sein erstes Match gegen Dunga gewonnen hatte, traten Ozuma und Zeo gegeneinander an. Ozuma war fest entschlossen Zeo zu schlagen, da er die vier heiligen Bit Beasts beschützen will. Beide Blader kämpften so aggressiv und setzten alles ein, was sie an Attacken hatten. Sie entbrannten ein unglaublich harten Kampf. Doch Zeos Blade bekam einen Energieschub, denn ihm gelang es seine Wut auf seinem Blade zu übertragen. Ozuma hatte keine Chancen mehr und verlor schließlich. Somit scheiteten die Saint Shields am Turnier aus. Trivia * Ozuma ist ein seltener, meist weiblicher Name. * Innerhalb von fünf Sekunden schlug Ozuma Tenner Conner in einem Bey Match. Mit dieser Zeit stellte Ozuma in dem jährlichen Turnier einen Rekord auf. * Ozuma hat die gleiche Stimme wie Hiro (Tysons Bruder erster Auftritt in Beyblade G-Revolution). Links Kategorie:Saint Shields Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade V-Force Charaktere